Johnny Rockets
by Verbophobic
Summary: Barricade/OC (Loki) cute fluff kind anot really. Just needed to get her character down and one of my firends works here so I had fun writing this. Loki'ls break is in 40 minuts, that enough time for two dance segments. Who will dance with her?


Johnny Rockets

Barricade sat at a table talking with and watching his femme. In his holoform his long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that ended just passed his shoulders and his red eyes were muddied with a brown that did little to cover up the crimson color. Pale complexion made his Tony Stark facial hair stand out all the more. He wore dark blue jeans and a white wife beater with an open black button up shirt over it. A single ring adorned his left hand on that finger that made all the woman sigh in envy.

Having went AWOL from the Decepticon faction left him with nothing to do during his days so most times he sat outside of the old fashioned restaurant resting or scanning to make sure it was safe. But not today. Today he decided to come in and loiter about. The shinny gold badge clipped to his hip opposite his gun had the manager and everyone in there avoiding saying anything about loitering. Or talking to his femme. The moment he had seen the manager say anything to her his eyes had hardened and the male backed off.

Now though to spare her getting in anymore trouble he ordered food for her that she would eat later. She took the order and tolled her eyes at him. Chocolate brown eyes that had him smiling. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail that just reached mid back and the cover she wore, known also as a Charlie Cover, sat atop her dark hair contrasting due to it's white nature. "I'll put it in a few minutes before my break," she told him and flipped to the next page as a group of people sat down at another of her tables. Three girls and three guys.

Barricade watched as she went to the group and he stiffened at recognizing a large flamed truck outside the window that they were at. The blue body with red flaming decals was hard to ever forget. A quick scan told him that there were three Autobots parked outside. forcing himself to relax he knew that his signal was scrambled and would not show up as a 'Con to them, he had to scramble it otherwise the 'Cons would have tracked him and found him.

His Femme laughed at something one of the girls said and she pointed at her name tag. They must have inquired about her unusual name. not many people, lat alone Femme's, were named after a certain norse God of mischief. Loki finished writing down their orders and went to the behind the bar to give to the chef. Just as she grabbed their drinks the lights flashed and her eyes widened, she had forgotten about this part of her job.

Rushing get to her spot, coincidentally that was in front of Barricade's table, she looked around nervously. The two other severs that were supposed to be on either side of her were also coincidentally missing. Lazy bums probably snuck out when the lights flashed. Her nervousness rose, oh God, she had to do this alone? Of course there were six others that were around the place but they were in lines of three. The song started and she moved with it doing the assigned dance. right hand near right shoulder with thumbs up move it twice then switch sides.

Barricade saw her shaking slightly, she obviously was distressed without her two teammates to work with and having him right there in front of her wasn't helping either. Suddenly two civilian girls joined in. One had long brown hair that was braided and brown eyes there were a mix with gray, like the bark of a tree. Her grin was reaching fron ear to ear as she made eye contact with her friend. She had on black shorts with gray leggings and black knee high boots. Her black sheer shirt was accompanied by a long sleeve solid gray one.

The second, less enthused but still dancing, girl had pitch black hair that was in a low pony tail and it reached a little passed her mid back. Bright ivy green eyes held a loathing towards her friend and when they moved into the twirling dance move to clap and twirl back to clap again and repeat the chains on her large Tripp pants jingled. Bright blue pants with black patches and silver chains hid her small legs and her foot wear. A red and black shirt hugged her upper figure though. She was oddly festive this Fourth of July for a girl that looked like her with that thick black coating around her eyes.

Loki though, he relaxed upon seeing her. No longer freaking out because she wasn't forced to dance alone relaxed and smiled along with the girl on her left. Her movements more fluid and she rolled her arms over each other and bent doing more moves.

It wasn't long before the song ended and the two girls went back to their seats. The angry looking girl lightly slapped the happy one upside the head. Laughter was the only reply that the angry girl got. Loki sped passed him with the three drinks and asked if the men were sure they didn't want anything. They all declined. Barricade was sure they were Autobot holoforms.

Half an hour came and went when they finally asked for the check. As Loki was printing off their receipt the lights flashed again. Damn, her break was in another five minutes! Getting into position her workers were missing again but the two girls came back up. The were the same as last time, one looking extremely happy the other not so much.

All Loki cared about was not dancing alone. People clapped for them when it was over and Loki thanked them again and handed the receipt over to them. As soon as they paid her she would be able to leave and go on break with him. She took his food, the food ordered for her, and gave it to him.

The third girl, who Barricade was surprised to recognize as Mikaela (that stupid little squishy Sam's Femme), waved Loki down and paid her. The happy girl paid the tip and Loki's shocked face showed her surprise at the amount. More than fifteen percent, most people barely left two or three dollars.

Passing the bill to the male cashier and clocking out she took the receipt and card from him as she passed again and gave it to the girls at the table. Barricade stood up and headed for the door when one of the Mech's noticed him. Muscle corded arms gave who he was away. Prime was obviously the trucker looking guy with bluish hue to his black hair. Ratchet was in the bright white lab coat. A large black Topkick parked next to the Semi left only Ironhide remaining.

Their eyes never left each others and Barricade held the door open and the food out. Loki grabbed the food and tanked him as she went out the door with him following and finally breaking eye contact. "Ironh- er Ian?"

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw the fragger Barricade. But his signal is gone and if I'm not mistaken Prime offlined him a while ago back in Mission City." Optimus nodded at Ironhide. He was pretty sure Barricade was offlined back then by his own had severing many necessary Energon lines. Beside's if the slagger was still online none of the Autobots had seen him in a long time and being the scout for Megatron and Starscream meant that he would be involved in nearly every battle they had. It couldn't be him.


End file.
